Lost Desire
by Balacenia
Summary: It's been three years since Inuyasha's death. Kagoem has been miserable since. The other members have gone their separate ways. There's a new boy in Kagome's school which she has taken a liking to. His name is... Inuyasha?
1. Confusion

_This plot may some familiar. I swear to everyone in fanfiction that the inside of the story is different I swear! I shall prove my innocence in chapters to come_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha characters I can only wish that I did…

Hi! I'm a newbie in fanfic! Hee hee! pls R & R I will really appreciate it... Pls... the plot may sound familiar but read it and it'll prove you wrong...

_**Lost Desire…**_

Chapter 1

**Confusion**

Kagome sat at her desk staring emotionlessly into space. She then slowly walked to her drawer beside her bed. She opened it and took out a locket. It was gold in colour and was shaped inot a heart shape. She opened it and stared at it. A tear then fell and dripped onto the locket's glass surface. The locket belonged to Inuyasha, who died threeyears ago. Kagome Higurashi was eighteen now, the same age as Inuyasha when he died. The members had splited up after they found the last shard and the sacred jewel was whole again and safely guarded by Kikyo.

She could not accept that Inuyasha was truely dead.Looking at the locket's two pictures, her and Inuyasha.It brought back good and bad memories... Especially the time when Inuyasha died.

_Flashback_

"Naraku! I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he drew out his tetsusaiga and pointed it at Naraku.

Naraku was floating in mid-air, with tentacles, claws and lots more of other disgusting things coming out from underneath his baboon cloak. All of Inuyasha's group was standing in front of him. Inuyasha, Kagome,Shippo, Sango and Miroku. All of them were glaring fiercely at Naraku.

They then started fighting. Kagomestood there waiting for the opportunity to strike. A tentacle came at Inuyasha at lightning speed, he stared at the tentacle, 'I can't dodge it!' suddenly an arrow shot at Naraku's tentacle.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome standing there holding a bow and preparing to shoot another arrow. "Annoying woman. I shall kill you." and another slimy tentacle came right at Kagome She stood there too shocked to move.

She knew it was it for her.It was goodbye to her and the world.She did not know where to run nor hide. She closed her eyes as the tentacle came at her. Blood gushed out and splattered onto her clothing and fair skin.She felt no pain though, she slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the person standing in front of her in shock. Inuyasha was shielding her and the tentacle had went right through his heart.Tears welled up in her eyes, "INUYASHA!" she shouted loudly.

"Ka... go... me..." Inuyashe replied in barely a whisper.

He collapsed onto the ground and died right in front of Kagome's eyes. "INUYASHA!" she shouted as she went towards him tears flowing down her cheeks.

She cried uncontrollably she then shouted as she looked up at Naraku, eyes filled with hate, "I shall kill you Naraku! You jerk!"

She then kept shooting arrows at him not stopping at all she just kept shooting. With the help of the others then defeated Naraku and got the very last shard. After fighting, she kneeled down beside the cold and lifeless body of Inuyasha. Before his body was burnt, Miroku gave the locket to her, "Here, take this, Kagome. He wanted to give it back to you in the first place..." He then walked off sadly.

_End Of Flashback_

She looked at the locket in her hands and held it close to her heart. She felt that there was no meaning living in Feudal Era so she came back to the Modern world as staying in Feudal Era would only bring bad memories. She cried once again. She has been more quiet, and emotionless after Inuyasha had died. "Kagome! Dinner!" She heard Sota shout form downstairs.

She did not reply to him, just hurriedly stuffed the locket back inot her drawer and went down. She went to sit down beside Sota and Buyo pounced onto her lap and purred lazily. She just patted him and started eating. The dinner was eaten with no words. Kagome then went upstairs silently once again. "I'm really worried for Kagome. She's been like that for three years already. She's slowly becoming a zombie. She hardly talks nowadays..." Kagome's mother said to Sota.

Sota sighed and replied, "She just can't accept what has happened... I hope she'll hgo back to normal soon..."

"But... It's already been three years! How long does it have to take!" Kaogme mother replied anxious.

Sota stood up and shrugged his shoulders and took his bowl to the kitchen. Kagome lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. She turned leaned to the right and then to the left. She finally sat up again and decided to pack her bag for tomorrow. After packing she turned off her light and fell asleep. The next day, she was awakened by the annoying ring of her alarm clock, she opened her eyes sleepily and turned off her alearm with a hard bang. She stood up and walked towards the toilet. She rinsed her cup and started brushing her teeth, her eyes half closed. She then rinsed her mouth, washed her face and wnet off to prepare for school, even though she was rather reluctant to go.She then began to comb her unkempt midnight black hair. She slunged her bag over her left shoulder and went out of the house. She slowly walked down the path leading to the school. She sighed and continued walking. When she was about to walk into the school, she thought she caught a glimpse of familiar whitish silver hair. She turned and nobody was they, 'Maybe it's just my imagination.' and she entered the school grounds.

"Students!" A teacher shouted loudly trying his best to quieten the class down. The classsat back to their own places and kept extremely quiet. You could practically hear a needle fall onto the ground.The teacher cleared his throat and spoked loudly, "We have a new student in class today."

A student walked in arrogantly, folding his arms and glaring at them. "He's Inuyasha. He'll be in your class from this day onwards."

Kagome immediately perked up she thought she had heard the name, 'Inuyasha' she turned to face the arrogant boy standing in front of the whole class. "Inuyasha?" she said to herself.

The boy standing in front of them had silvery white hair and golden yellow eyes. His hair was short. He wore a white t-shirt on the inside and a red jacket on the outside. He wore jeans andblack walking shoes. (You know, those 'converse' type shoes which are flat based?) All of the students stared at him and starting discussing among each other about why was his hair white, and his eyes in such a wierd colour. Kagome did not care about thta she was only shocked at who was standing in front of the class. Confusion was in her mind. She had thousands of questions but no answers. "Inuyasha, you'll have to wear your uniform by next week. Now, go take a sit." The teacher said to him.

He walked off without saying a word and sat down beside the window. 'Inuyasha? The Inuyasha?' Kagome kept thinking.

She stared at him for one whole lesson. 'Why is his hair short? How did he end up here? Where are hiscute little doggy ears? Is he a reincarnation? It must be. He's dead.' she thought to herself.

She spent the whole lessonsearching for answers for her questions. "Okay! That's the end of this lesson.I forgotten to tellyou students something. Inuyasha needs a guide to guide him around the school. Any volunteers?" The teacher spoke loudly and confidently to the class.

Dozens of hands shot up to the air waving around eagerly, some of the girls even shouted, "ME!"

Kagome decided to raise up her hand too. Since she wanted to know about THIS Inuyasha andbeing his guide may help her. "Kagome Higurashi." Theteacher said as he pointed at her.

The girls whined dissapointedly. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. 'No... I don't need any dumb people to guide me around this dumb school. I'm can get around easily myself.' Inuyasha thought to himself folding his arms.

"Keh!" He then said out loud turned his head away from her and to the left.

Kagome felt angry at first by his arrogant reaction but happiness soon overwhelmed her. She smiled happily to herself. During recess Kagome showed him around the school. After the guide, Inuyasha just walked off proudly without even saying a word of thank you.

'If that Inuyasha had the necklace right now... I would have said sit to him!' Kaogme thought to herself angrily as she stomped to her recess.

After school, during lunch, Kagome saw him sitting in the corner of the canteen cross-legged eating his bowl of ramen. She walked towards him holding her bowl of hot 'udon' she just bought. She sta beside him. He turned away not looking at her, "You have already show me around the school so what why are you still lingering around me. It's not like I know you very well or something. You just some annoying school girl like all the others in the class." Inuyasha said ot her still not looking at her.

Kagome clenched her fist and teeth tightly trying her best to not shout at Inuyasha for saying those words to her. She then remembered a particular sentence, 'I don't even know you very well.' "You don't remember me." She muttered softly.

"Of course, I don't. I've never met you how can I remember somebody I've never met before?" Inuyasha said as he slurped up a few strands of ramen.

She stared at him, 'He doesn't remember... he must be the reincarnation... but how? Wait a minute. Feudal Ear and the modern world are a few hundred years apart! That must be the reason! That was what happened to me and Kikyo!' She thought to herself. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagoem snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him, "Oh! erm... nothing..." She said cheerfully.

Inuyasha continued eating and Kagome continued staring at him. Inuyasha suddenly slammed towooden chopsticks onto thetable and shouted pissed, "Will you stop staring already! How is a guy supposed to eat at peace with a person staring at him like that!" and glared at her.

Kagome wa staken back by his rudeness, "Well... SORRY! I didn't know it affected you so much! I'll stop staring at you then! Happy!" She shouted back at him.

Inuyasha kept silent and then began to stuff the ramen noodle into his mouth quickly. Kaogme also continued eating shovingthe udon into her mouth in anger.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

So? What do you think of chapter one? Does it prove me innocent? If it doesn't it will , in a few more chapters to come! Pls R & R. No mean ones pls...


	2. Welcome To His Life

Hi! I'm so happy! thnx so... much for the reviews! Pls continue to R & R! And pls 4give me for all the spelling mistakes! I'll try my best to cut down on it! Well, here's chapter 2 up!

Disclaimer: As usual, I DO NOT own Inuyasha and its characters... Though I really wished I did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Lost Desire**_

Chapter 2

**Welcome To His Life**

Inuyasha walked down a dark alley carrying his black and red backpack over his right shoulder. He finally reached his destination. It was a rather old and torned down building but there was people living in that building, one of them which, is him. He walked up the stairs, slowly dragging his feet lazily up each step. He came upon a metal gate and a wooden door. He took out his keys and unlocked the gate and opened the door. Inside was completely dark. He turned on the light which brightened the whole house. He threw his bag onto a sofa which was black in colour and you could tell it was rather old. He went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, the fridge was practically empty with only a few cans of drinks left. He took one of the cans and went to sit on the sofa. He turned on the seventeen-inch television in front of him and watched it. Inuyasha's life had been like that ever since he was young.

His parents had passed away due to a car crash and he has been living alone since he was twelve. He was living on his parents inheritance which was not much. Actually, it was slowly starting to run out. He had moved to Tokyo because his aunt told him that the schools there gave better education. But, it did not quite matter to him, he did not even like school in the first place. He gulped down the last bit of his drink and placed it on the coffe table beside the sofa. He then lounged lazily on the sofa. He tried to think of the girl whom he met during lunch. 'Kagome Higurashi... Why did she say that I don't remember her? Well, whatever. I don't care, she's just some annoying girl, no need to bother about her so much. Let's go and take a shower then.' He thought to himself as he sat up again and walked towards the kitchen.

He changed into a red shirt and white bermudas after the refreshing shower and went into his room. He dried his silvery white hair with a white towel and then threw the towel onto the computer seat. He wondered why his eye colour and hair colour was like that in the first place. He hardly saw his parents though. It is as good as not even having any parents. Whenever he returned from school back to their flat back then, his parents were never at home. They only reached home when he had already fell asleep. He could only vaguely remember his parents as they died when he was only about four. He was then taken in by his relatives and passed from one relative to another. Until at last, he was able to receive his inheritance and from then on, lived by himself. He knew he had to start working sooner or later in order to pay the rent, electrical fees and school fees and many other stuff that he did not much care about, but had no choice. He sat in behind his wooden desk and sighed deeply. He turned his chair around and rolled towards the shelf. He took out a comic and read restlessly at his desk. He was extremely bored, with nothing to do. Nothing interesting was on television. He had no homework to do and was too lazy to do housework.

He then suddenly remembered, he had to buy his uniform. He went towards his cupboard and took out an brown document. He opened it and it was filled with only a few hundred notes that would not last for more then a month. He stuffed his hand into ittook out several ten dollar notes. He stuffed it into his pocket and carried on with his comic reading. Suddenly the phone rang, he muttered under his breath, several words angrily as he went to pick up the phone. "Hello...?" He said in a draggy and dull voice.

"Hello? Inu? Is that you?" A girl's voice replied brightly.

Inuyasha's eyes turned into slits as he replied dully, " Yes... And one last time before I scold the hell out of you, cousin. I'm notan Inu, I'm a pure human, not a dog. I wonder why my parents named me such a name in the first place. I look weird enough with the white hair and eyes already, and here comes another weird name." as he sighed.

The girl giggled and replied cheerfully, "No... I think it's a rather cute name! You should appreciate your name."

Inuyasha replied in the same tone as always, "Whose parents besides me, of course, would name their own child with a starting as an Inu?"

"Well... Erm... Let me think... Hmm... I dunno." The girl replied laughing nervously.

Inuyasha ignored her answer and asked, "So... What did you call me for?"

"Well... I just wanted to ask you, how was school today?" The girl replied in the same cheerful voice.

"I'm not a kid, cousin. But, I'll answer you anyway, fine. I should be asking you that question... You are younger after all. So, how was your first day at school?" Inuyasha said back at her.

"I may be only thirteen, but you don't have to mock me like that. School was fine." The girl replied dully.

"Okay, what should I say... Good for you? Anyway, well if there's nothing else I wanna get back to my comic reading." Inuyasha replied.

"Comics? Again? How many have you read already?" The girl said amused.

"Erm... I dunno, I didn't count." Inuyasha replied as he tried to recall.

"Well, nothing else. Bye then." The girl suddenly cut in interupting his counting.

"Well, okay, bye." Inuyasha replied as he hung up.

He stood up from the couch and went back into his room. He then continued reading his comic till ten o' clock at night and since there was nothing else to do, he went to bed. The next day, he woke up from bed and yawned loudly. He then stretched himself and went to the bathroom to wash up. He brushed his teeth lazily, rubbing his left eye. He then finished and guggled the water. He then walked out of the room dragging his feet around slouching. He then changed into a white shirt and red pants. He loved red and white the most, since young. Though he did not know why. He then grabbed his backpack and slunged it over his left shoulder. He then walked out of the house and locked the door and gate after swiching of the light and everything else. He walked down the stairs and towards the dark alley. When he was walking through it, a guy appeared in front of him. He stared at the dark figure and the said fiercely, "What do you want!"

"Hi, cousin... How are you?" A low a husky voice replied as the sunlight shoned on him showing an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Tanjiro! (A character I made up. Hope you guys don't mind... Don't woory he won't appear around that much!)" Inuyasha shouted at him fiercely glaring at him.

"Nothing much,you know what I want." Tanjiro replied coldly.

"I won't give it to you."Inuyashasaid sharply and quickly as he fold his arms.

"What did you say! You brat!" Tanjiro suddenly shouted bursting with anger.

"I said... I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU!" Inuyasha shouted back angrily and loudly.

Tanjiro stomped over to him and grabbed him forcefully by the shirt. Tanjiro was about twenty years old and was rather big for his age. He used it to his advantage to bully the weak kids at his school. In the end, he joined a gang and was involved in smoking and drugs. He always came to Inuyasha for money because he knew that the others, the parents would shelter them.

Inuyasha had nobody taking care of him so he could beat him up and not care about the consequences because there will not beany. "Have I not beaten you up enough, Inuyasha! Want anotherround of it! I won't hold back! Now, give me your money or you're dead!"He spat loudly right in Inuyasha's face.

"I'm not giving it to you! You're not worth it." Inuyasha said simply glaring at him.

"Why you parentless little brat..." Tanjiro said as he shouted a punch at him.

Inuyasha kept silent looking seriously at the punch. He knew he could not block it being grabbed so tightly like that. He knew he had to take the punch so he just glared back at him, preparing himself. Tanjiro then launched the punch at him and Inuyasha flew backwards and lied on the wet ground. He tried to get up but Tanjiro kicked him. Tanjiro then grabbed his bag and poured everything out searching for his wallet. He found it and grabbed out all the dollar bills forcefully and threw the wallet down on the ground walking away shouting back, "Bye, brat!" waving the dollars bills around.

Inuyasha got up from the ground. The was a bruise on his left cheek and he was clutching hisside as he got up. He carried his back and walked to school. When he reached, everyone saw his bruise and then he was not walking rather normally. "What happened?" Some of the students said to each other as gossip filled the air.

"Maybe he got beaten up by gangsters?" Another student spoke looking at him.

Inuyasha ignored the rumours as he sat at his desk his arm supporting his right cheek. he was used to all these rumours. Ever since Tanjiro joined the gang which was when he was around thirteen, he always had been beatened up and came into class not caring about what the students were talking about. Kagome walked into class and sat at her usual seat the third row, in the middle. She asked her friends, "Hey, why is the class so noisy?"

Kagome did not know what had happened since Inuyasha was facing her on the right so she could not see the bruise on his left cheek. "Heard that new boy, Inuyasha. Got beatened up. There was bruise on his left cheek." One of her friends replied whispering to her.

Kagome turned to look at him, her face showing a look of concern. She decided to talk to him during recess about it.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So tat's it for chapter 2. So wat dou think about it? Nice? Good? Bad? Horrible? Anyway, pls R & R! THNKSS!I'll continue to update!


	3. Lost In Your Heart

Hi! I'm back! THNKSS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You ppl rock big time! Hee hee... Here's chapter 3 up! Hope you'll like dis chapter. As usual... pls R & R! Thnxx... Oh... N dun worry... Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru n all the other characters will come out later on... So pls have patience... I'll update quickly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and all the other characters... Sigh...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lost Desire_**

Chapter 3

**Lost In Your Heart**

Inuyasha walked out of class with some people still staring at him. He just ignored them. He sat down at the very last bench facing the outside. He did not have the mood to eat. He was still furious about Tanjiro taking away his money. A figure sat down beside him. He turned and saw the very same girl who annoyed him yesterday, "What do you want, now?" He said looking at her.

Kagome kept silent, this time she was sitting on his left so she could see the bruise very clearly.She somehow felt concerned for him. After, he was her boyfriend three years ago before he died and got reincarnated. She stretched her hand out and tried to try to touch the bruise on his left cheek. He backed away sitting further away from her, "What are you trying to do?" He asked as he moved all the way till the end of the bench and almost fell off it.

"Nothing... I just wanted to..." Kagome started stammering, feeling embaressed.

"You don't have to care about me. I'm perfectly fine." Inuyasha interupted, stood up and walked off.

Kagome tried to follow him and stood up from the bench, Inuyasha suddenly turned around and glared at her, "And don't follow me." and he walked off.

Kagome stood there silent, thoughts running through her mind,'He really doesn't remember one tiny bit of me at all... Not even one bit... I somehow... feel... a feeling of loss... I can finally see Inuyasha again... but... he can't remember me...' She stood up her face looking dissapointed.

She walked over to her friends after ordering her food. "What's wrong, Kagome? Why are you looking so gloomy?" One of her friends asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled, "Oh nothing. Nothing." She replied and started eating.

"Where did you go just now? We were thinking of looking for you if you didn't come in five minutes." The other friend asked as she slurped up a few strands of ramen.

"Oh... I just went to..." Kagome replied distracted as Inuyasha just walked past in front of her without even lookng at her.

Her friends looked at her as she was gazing at Inuyasha, one of them giggled and said, "I think Kagome likes that Inuyasha person. But, his is quite cute after all only because of his hair and eyes look weird I wonder how did he get those weird colours... Is it natural or he dyed his hair or something?"

"Even if he really **_DID_** dye his hair, why would he wanna dye it to such a weird colour? Does he wanna stand out from the crowd or something?" The other friend replied to her question.

"Erm... I have to go somewhere... So... I'll be seeing you later in class! Bye!" Kagome suddenly said as she stood up from the banch and ran off.

"Must have went to find that Inuyasha person. Well, since we're done eating, let's go somewhere else like the bookshop or something, we still have fifteen minutes." One of the girls suggested and they walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked around turning her head left and right looking for Inuyasha, she then saw him sitting on a step of the staircase. She ran towards him and plonked herself down beside him. "What do you want already? I've already entertained you yesterday, don't tell me to entertain you again today, because I'm in an awfully bad mood. I warn you, don't bug me." Inuyasha said not looking at her.

Kagome just smiled back at him, "Inuyasha, do you wanna know your past?" she asked still smiling.

"My past? How would you know my past? Even my relatives don't know about my past, how would **_YOU_** know about it, I don't even know you well." Inuyasha replied, looking at her awkwardly.

Kagome was getting a little annoyed with his 'I don't really know you well' thing. She just replied smiling fakely at him, with a sweet fake voice, "What if I tell you that... I know about it...?"

"Well... If you really know it well, then shoot. Just don't talk crap." Inuyasha replied looking away.

Kagome wanted to start but suddenly when she opened her mouth, no words came out, she was hesitating, 'Should I tell him? I'm sure he'll get confused about it... Shall I? Maybe he won't even believe me and just walked off... Cursing me under his breath... Will he do that?' She pondered in immense thought.

"So? Tell me. Shoot." Inuyasha said looking at her, a little impatiently.

"Well... You may not believe me..." Kagome started but was cut in by Inuyasha.

"I have a feeling I won't..." Inuyasha muttered softly to himself.

"Anyway, I'll start..." Kagome said as she blurted everything to him.

She blurted out about how they first met, his older brother who just wants to kill him, Sesshoumaru, how they met the other members, Miroku, Sango, Keade and Shippo. How they searched the shards of the sacred jewel, how she fell in love with the past him. Kikyo, how they killed the greatest bad guy, Naraku, how he died. Inuyasha eyes seemed to show very much of disbelieve and shock. After Kagome explained everything till her throat was dry. He just replied simply and coldly, "You're talking crap. I don't believe a word you said just now. Not one single word."

She was furious, after all she said just now, this was how he replied to her? She bursting with anger, with veins buldging at the side of her head, you could see her shaking in anger, as if there flames in her eyes, "I'm talking crap! I'm talking crap! Listen here, you big jerk! I had enough of you insulting me and calling me annoying and everything! You hear! I'm sick of it! And everything I said just now, was true! T-R-U-E! TRUE! If you don't believe me..." She shouted angrily at him as she stood up.

"How can anyone believe in this type of things! You tell me! Here you are, a complete stranger, telling me about my past that seems so impossible! Telling me about... What? I'm a half-demon or something! Who would believe that? Huh! HUH! You are just wasting my time!" Inuyasha yelled back standing up on the step glaring back at her in anger.

Kagomefelt so much just saying 'sit' to him and everything will end. She folded her arms and replied not looking at him, "Well, that's it! I'm going and I'm never gonna talk to you again!" and walked off with her arms still folded.

"Whatever... She can go for all I care..." Inuyasha said to himself as he too, walked down from the steps and towards the classroom on the third floor of the school.

The both of them bumped into each other upon reaching the classroom, "Humph!" Kagome said angrily as she walked past Inuyasha and stomped towards her seat and slumped down on it.

Inuyasha also slid back to his side window seat. Kagome could notresist but to look at him,'Actually... I hate to admit it... But... What he says actually make sense... Who would believe such a thing... I would not believe it either if I were in his shoes... But... Better not tell him that his right... He may act all cocky after that!' Kagome thought to herself as she looked down at the table.

The lessons ended finally around the early noon as Inuyasha walked down the steps carrying his back over his right shoulder, "How's your bruise?" He heard the very same voice which annoyed him during recess.

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk to me? Why the sudden change of mind?" Inuyasha replied not looking at her.

"Come on. Better put a plaster on that bruise of yours..."Kagome said as she reached into her bag for a plaster.

"I don't need a plaster. It's perfectly fine, you don't have to care about..." Inuyasha shocked as Kagome had gently paste the plaster down on his bruise.

"There. Done." Kagome said smiling to herself as she looked back at Inuyasha's shocked and amazed face.

"Is anything wrong?" Kagome asked looking at him as she tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Erm... No... Nothing." Inuyasha replied looking away, to avoid getting seen that he was blushing.

"Inuyasha... Would you... Erm... Like to come to house for a sleepover?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Why? For what reason?" Inuyasha replied looking at her confused.

"No reason. Just for fun." Kagome replied looking down at the ground looking embaressed.

"Well... I dunno... It's my first time going to a sleepover at a girl's house... If there's no sick or evil intensions... Then I'll go." Inuyasha replied placing his hands at the back of his head as he looked up at the sky.

"S...Sick intensions? No, of course not! You're thinking dirty! I would never do such a thing! NEVER!" Kagome replied feeling rather insulted by Inuyasha's thinking of her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just saying. You don't need to get so worked up over it." Inuyasha said looking away.

"Good. Pack your things and you can come over whenever you like. If you don't mind. My friends are coming too." Kagome said to him.

"You friends? Oh, you mean, those three girls! Okay... I'll just stay away from them." Inuyasha said as he prepared to turn to the dark alleyway leading to his house.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything to you." Kagome replied smiling as she stopped and looked at him walk into the dark alleyway.

Kagome then turned and walked towards her house, feeling excited, 'I wonder what will be my family's reaction when they see him? Hope they don't ask him weird questions...' She thought to herself.

**End Of Chapter 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's another chapter up! Sorry for being so long with the updating! My schedules been alittle tight lately! But, don't worry, I'll update to the best of my ability! Talk to you readers later in the next chapter! Pls R n R! I'll really appreciate it!

Lots Of Love,

Balacenia


	4. Sleepover

Hey! Thnxx 4 all the reviews pp! I'm going hypo rite now! Here's chapter 4 up! Hope you'll enjoy readin it! I noe.. I didn't update for... I dunno... Months? I'm so... sorri! Exams r comin up so im kinda busy... Sorry...

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I don't own Inuyasha! Takahashi owns them all... Sigh...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lost Desire**_

Chapter 4

**Sleepover**

"Mummy! I'm back!" Kagome shouted loudly as she closed the front door behind her.

"Hello, Kagome! You seem happy today." Her mother replied smiling at her as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I am. You know, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are coming for a sleepover right?" Kagome said still smiling happily.

"Yes. I haven't forgotten. You're happy because of that? I thought they always come to our house for a sleepover. Is there anything special going on today?" her mother asked curiously.

"No. It's because there's another person coming too." Kagome replied placing her yellow bag down on the floor beside the sofa and sat down on the sofa.

"Who?" Her mother asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied simply and loudly making sure everyone heard it.

"Inuyasha? I thought you said he died?" Sota asked looking at Kagome with a confused look on his face.

"Hmm... How do I explain... Well this Inuyasha is the reincarnated one... All of you... Please... When he comes... Don't ask him weird questions of his past, he'll get confused and angry." Kagome asked of them looking at them sweetly.

"Where are his parents?" Her mother asked again.

"Actually... I don't know... I just met him about two days ago... Maybe I'll ask him today." Kagome decided.

"Oh no! Look at the time! I'll better go and bathe!" Kagome said looking at the clock on top of the television set.

She ran towards the bathroom and locked the door. Her mother sighed, as she turned from the direction of the bathroom back to Sota, "I can't believe it... Seeing Inuyasha for two days can brighten her up so much."

Sota replied shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe that's what they call... True love? I don't know about this type of things, don't ask me." and went up the stairs.

Kagome was so happy that she was singing in the bathroom, it has been a very long time since she did that... About three years ago. She was beaming with joy while relaxing in the bath tub. She then thought she heard the doorbell, 'Ooh... I wonder who is it... Maybe it's Eri, Yuka and Ayumi... Or maybe... It's Inuyasha! I hope it's not him, I haven't prepared myself yet!' she thought to herself as she rinsed herself for the last time,got out of the bath tub, and grabbed her towel on a rack nearby.

She went to her room and quickly changed into a sleeveless light pink top and a white mini-skirt. She then sat down at her dressing table and comb her hair to the neatest of her ability. She then went to meet the person and people who came. "Oh! Hi Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" She said cheerfully at them and went to sit down beside them on the sofa.

"Hi! Are we too early? Because yourmum said that you were not ready yet."Eri asked looking at her.

"Nah. You're not too early, just on time instead. I forgot to tell you something... Sorry because it was a lastminute thing. You know the new guy? Inuyasha? He's coming too." Kagome informed them and awaited their reaction towards it.

"Huh? Why? You asked him? I thought you were pissed with him?" Ayumi asked amused, eyebrows furrowing.

"No, I wasn't pissed with him. Anyway, he's coming."Kagome replied still smiling as cheerfully as before.

"Oh, okay then. We don't mind." All of them replied smiling back at her.

"When is he coming by theway?" Yuka asked suddenly when Kagome was about to turn on the television.

"Er... I dunno... I just asked him to come. Didn't give him a specific time." Kagome replied smiling.

"Oh okay..." Yuka said as she sat back at the sofa and prepared to watch television.

Kagome was once again about to turn on the television when the doorbell rang. Kagome stood up and went to open it, in front of her was Inuyasha with his back showing at her, "Oh! Hi! Inuyasha." Kagome said her heart thumping furiously.

Inuyasha immediately turned around, "Hi..."he replied.

Kagome then moved out of his way asking him to come in, "Make yourself at home." she said as she went up to her room.

"Hi! Inuyasha!" The three girls greeted him,smiling.

"Hi..." He replied with the same draggy tone.

Kagome's mother walked into the living room and smiled at him saying, "Oh! You must be Inuyasha! Nice to meet you! I'm Kagome's mother."

"H..Hi" Inuyasha kind of stammered to her.

"Make yourself at home. I'll go prepare dinner." Kagome's mother replied and went back to the kitchen.

Eri then looked at him and back at the girls, as if they have something up their sleeves. They nodded their head seriously and Eri looked back at Inuyasha and started in a serious tone, "Uh hm... Tell us the truth, how long have you been with Kagome?" she said looking at Inuyasha seriously.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied confused.

"Come on, spit it out. You've known Kagome for quite long right?" Yuka said also seriously.

"No. I only knew her when I met her onmy first day of school." Inuyasha replied casually.

"No way, you're lying."Yuka concludedas she still looked at him seriously.

"_NO_,I'm not. Do I soundlike I'm lying to you?" Inuyasha said amused.

"Good point.He doesn't sound like he's lying." Eri said to Yuka.

The three of them then gathered together and started discussing among each other."Okay then, Inuyasha. If you only met her during the starting of the day you came... Then why does she always seem so distracted whenever she seesyou?"

"I dunno. You should ask her. Not me." Inuyasha replied coldly.

When Eri was about to argue back with him, Kagome came back down from the room, "Hey! What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh! Nothing! Just, you know, chatting." Yuka said smiling fakely

"Oh! Okay! Erm... Inuyasha... Can... I... Er, see you outside the garden for a short while?" Kagome said shyly.

"Yeah, okay." Inuyasha said as he stood up from the couch and went towards the front door and to the garden.

"I'll be with you in a sec." Kagome shouted to him.

Kagome went up to her room. She was feeling very nervous but at the same time, excited. She put on a determined look on her face as she went down again and out the front door. She grasped the necklace in her right hand tightly as she walked over to the bench where Inuyasha was sitting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Here's another chappie done!I... noe... I'm taking super long to jus finish a pathetic little chapter and its stilla cliffhanger at the very end...Sorry... I'll update when i haf the free time... Exams coming u see... So stressful -threatens to pull out my hair-


	5. Back To Feudal Era Once More

I Know what you people are gonna say. I'll do an a demo for you.

Reader: (Conks me HARD on my head) WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!

Me: OW! (Rubs my sore head) I kinda lost my inspiration... Happy with my answer?

Reader: NO! What type of LAME excuse is THAT! (Glares at me angrily)

Me: Fine... I'll tell you the truth... I... I... I'm a lazy author! Happy?

Reader: (Eyes shining with evil intention) And you know what we do with lazy authors?

Me: (Scratches my head with a confused look) Erm... Not really...

Reader: (Eyes shines even more) Heh heh heh... (Looks like some psychopath)

Me: (Eyes widen to the size of plates in shock) AHH! (Runs away with my hands in the air)

Erm... Okay... That was very... Never mind... Anyway! I'm truly, truly truly truly, TERRIBLY sorry about my late and sluggish updating! As I told you... I'm a lazy updater But, don't worry! I'll update more now, cuz i'm more free and I have nothing to do at home... I promise you and I really MEAN it, that I will update every two weeks. Or even earlier than that. Anyway, let's stop all the talking and get on to the new chapter of my story!

P.S : If my conversation or demo with the reader offended you... I'm very sorry (its kinda just for entertainment.) X)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! Sheesh, how many times must I say that?

_**Lost Desire…**_

Chapter 5

**Back To Feudal Era Once More**

Inuyasha looked up at the dark night sky. There were bright starsdotting the night sky, a small smiled lit up on his face and he looked down at his sneakers with his hand clasped together, "Inuyasha?" a voice greeted him in a soft tone.

Inuyasha almost jumped upon hearing the voice but upon seeing that it was Kagome, he shifted alittle to allow her to sit down beside him, "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Kagome started and smiled peacefully to herself.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and replied, "Yeah."

"So... What did you call me out here for?" Inuyasha than said and turned to look at Kagome, who was still glued to the magnificent sight of the stars.

"Oh!" Kagome said and she snapped out of her daze.

She grasped the necklace tightly and placed it down on the bench and prayed to herself the necklace would be able to help Inuyasha remember his past, she closed her eyes and opened them again, she then started trying to sound confident, "Do you remember... This...?"and she opened her clenched fist to reveal the golden locket asit shone in the moonlight.

Inuyasha looked down at it with a raised eyebrow and his face turned into one of confusion, he then lookedup at Kagome, the moment Kagome saw his face, she knew what he was going to say and her hopes went down the drain at that instant, "What's this?" Inuaysha finally said as he looked down at the locket and back up at Kagome's sullen face, "It belonged to you. I mean, I gave it to you... So it's considered yours..." Kagome said her face looking disappointed, but she forced a small smile and wiped away the tears that wereleaking out of the corners of her eyes.

She then opened the locker and it revealed two pictures, Inuyasha's eyes immediately widned when he saw the picture that looked exactly like him, he pointed it, his face looking extremely shock, no words coud express the shock he was experiencing now, "That's... That's..." He exclaimed pointing at the picture with his jaw open, and eyes wide.

"Inuyasha." Kaogme replied shortly, trying her best not to laugh at Inuyasha overwhelming expression.

"He... He... He has... D... D... D..." Inuyasha said trying his best to stutter out what he was trying to say, but the shock was too much for him.

"Dog ears... Yeah, always had the urge to touch them..." Kaogme said as she looked down on the grassy ground embaressed.

"But... But... He really looks so...so...so much like... like... me..." Inuyasha stammered out in shock as he looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Yeah... That's why I say you may be the reincarnation of him. After all, even your names are the same." Kagome said as she looked up at him and then down at the picture once again.

Kagome then decided it was time, she stood up and placed the golden locket into her skirt pocket and smiled at Inuyasha, "Come on, come with me to a place." she said still witht eh bright smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her, suspiciously and asked, "Where?"

"Come on, it's not as if I'm gonna kidnap you or something right? Come with me, I won't harm you." Kagome said and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

She began dragging Inuyasha to the direction where the well is, she then stopped and looked at the door, which she never went for three years, she then opened the door, and it opened with a rather creepy sound, Inuyasha looked at it confused and followed in behind her, the moment his eyes met theA0jumped down into the well,Kagome saw a bright light engulf him before he disappeared entirely. She smiled to herself, grabbed the necklace tightly and went down with a moment's delay.

She landed gracefully and saw Inuyasha looking at her, "What took you so long?" he gru,bled and turned towards the vines, he asked, "I have a feeling this ain't your house anymore." he said as he looked down and up the vines.

Kagome then went towards the vines and started climbing, she said to herself, "I'm abit out of practice..." and he eyesbrows knitted together in determination and she slowly climbed up.

Inuyasha also did the same and both of them reached the top not long after, Inuyasha looked around, his eyes wide open, "Okay... Kagome... Where are we?" he demanded amd turned towards her.

End Of Chapter

Yet another chapter done! After like ages... Don't worry... As I said... I'll update every two weeks... So await my next chapter... Pls R and R! Thx... >.


	6. Reunion From the past Part 1

See? I kept my promise... I will update every two weeksa rite? N i DID! Actually it's not even two weeks yet so, be happy? Okay... Now... To start the story... PlsR n R... (Puppy eyes) Oh yah, Thx for all the reviews by the way too! I really liked it!

Disclaimer: Okay... If you don't remember what I said for the past 5 chapters, you may have short-term memory loss... (not saying that u do, of course, just wondering...)

_**Lost Desire**_

Chapter 5

**Reunion from the Past**

"Okay, Kagome! Answer me! What the hell are we!" Inuyasha demanded as he turned towards her and stared at her with demanding eyes.

"Okay, relax! I'll tell you! We are in Feudal Era!" Kagome said quickly.

"And where is THAT?" Inuyasha then continued, as he looked around his surroundings and back at Kagome again.

"Well... Erm, the warring states..." Kagome said softly and looked down at her feet.

"The warring states! WHAT! I swear I'm gonna..." Inuyasha said infuriated as he blurted out several curses under his breath.

"Come on, it's not that bad..." Kagome said trailing off at the end.

"Yeah, actually it's not that bad, what's so bad about worrying everyday whether you're gonna get killed by some demon and walking around in extreme caution? There's NOTHING wrong about that,I can handle it FINE." He growled sarcastically, at Kagome as his eyes burnt in anger.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Come,I'm gonnago showyou the village." and walked in front of him and started venturing into the woods.

Inuyasha wanted to question some more but, in the end, he just raised an eyebrow and followed behind her. They slowly walked through the woods and Inuyasha said frustration, "How much longer isthis going to take!" as he swept another tree brunch out of his face, annoyed.

"Stop whining, will you? We're reaching soon." Kagome saidas she turned to face still walking.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in reply and ducked down from a thick brunch. He was thinking of asking again when he heard Kagome exclaim in joy, "Oh, we're here!" she said as she looked at the village she had left for three years, with a smile.

Looking at the village it sure brought back memories, she smile as she closed her eyes and memories of her and Inuyasha flashed through her mind, a stray tear found its way down her cheek, she then opened her eyes and wiped the tears that were leaking from her eyes and turned to look at Inuyasha. He was looking at the village with a raised eyebrow, "Wow, it really looks like those huts I saw in the history book." he commented.

Kagome's eyes turned into slits and her face looked dull, "So, I guess this will help in history, eh? Great, I've become your history teacher." she repliedsarcastically with still the dull look on her face.

"I don't want you as a history teacher." Inuyasha said mimicking the dull look on Kagome's face.

"Oh, shuddap." Kagome said annoyed and walked towards Inuyasha.

She grabbed his hand and said with a smile, "Come on, I'll show you around the village!" she said cheerfully and started dragging him out from the entrance of the woods.

"I can walk on my own." Inuyasha said dully, looking down at their hands which held together.

Kagome quickly lifted her hand away and blushed, "Oh, Sorry about that." and smiled shyly.

They walked around the village and then Kagome saw an old lady walking out from one of the huts, "Keade!" she cried happily, waving her hand to hers with a wide smile on her face.

Keade recognised that voice anywhere, though it had grown more womanly, she still knew whose voice it was, she turned her eyes widened, "Kagome?" she said in surprised.

One of the lady's eyes were covered with a black patch and she had grey hair and it was tied into a low ponytail, at the back, she was wearing a miko's (Priestess) outfit. She squinted her eyes to look at the boy behind her, his arms were folded and he was looking around the village, with a proud look on his face, "Silvery-white hair... No, my eyes must be deceiving me... Inuyasha!" she exclaimed in shock.

Kagome ran towards the old lady and said happily, "Keade! Long time no see...You have't changed much however!" she commented looking down at the lady.

"Kagome... Who's that boy?" Keade asked, her voice shaking, as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh... Inuyasha!" She cried out to him and asked him to come over.

He slowly walked over with his hands still folded and looked at her, "You don't have to shout so loud, I'm not deaf." he said to her.

Keade looked at the boy that was towering over her, he had silvery-white hair and golden-yellow eyes, "He's... he's a splitting image of Inuyasha! Except he doesn't have the dog ears." Keade exclaimed in shock.

Inuyasha looked down at her and asked Kagome, "Who's that?"

"Keade." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh. Hi, Keade-old hag." Inuyasha greeted.

Keade then commented to herself, "His attitude's the same too." she muttered under her breath dully.

"Who is this, Kagome?" Keade finally asked looking at Kagome.

"Oh! Keade, meet, Inuyasha." Kagome introduced as she looked at Keade than,at Inuyasha.

'I...I... Inuyasha!" Keade exclaimed even more shocked than before as she looked up at him.

"Yup." Kagome said and nodded her head still with the smile on her face.

"Kagome... may I talk to you for a second..." Keade said as she gestured Kagome towards the hut.

"Okay." She then turned to Inuyasha and said, "Stay here, don't go anywhere." she said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes as he watched Kagome and Keade walked into the hut.

"Yes? Keade? What do you wanna talk to me about?" Kagome said as she sat opposite from Keade.

"About... Inuyasha..." She replied, trying to calm herself.

"Oh, I'm sure it's a shock to see someone who was supposedly dead in front of you..." Kagome said as she trailed off around the end and looked down at the hut's wooden flooring.

Keade nodded. "Please, give me an explanation." she said slowly, still trying her best and to throw a thousand questions at Kagome.

"Well... I dunno how to say it... I'm not sure either..." Kagome said slowly as she lifted her head to look a Keade.

End Of Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done Another chapter Pls... Pls... Pls R and R! I'll REALLY appreciate it... Well, wait for the next chapter... I won't take long... I promise Till then, Byez!


	7. Reunion From the past Part Two

Hey people, I'm finally updated once again! Hope you guys are happy, or maybe you people are so tired of waiting that you've already given up on me... Please don't, I am very busy nowadays,all the hw and studying i hafta do... Please forgive my very inconsistant updating and continuing supporting my stories! I'm very grateful for all the comments you readers have given me! It has touched me with the overwhelming support despite my writing skills. I'm trying my best to constantly improve it to give you a greater reading pleasure. Well, enough of my nonsense! I humbly present you the long-awaited chapter 7 of Lost desire!

Disclaimer: I'm sure you still remember even though I didn't update rite? Inuyasha and all DOES NOT belong to me... Remember that for petes sake!

* * *

_Lost Desire_

Chapter 7

**Reunion From the Past (Part 2)**

"Let me recall what you just said. You said that after Inuyasha died, he reincarnated and become that human outside? But, that doesn't make sense... It was just several years... How can reincarnation happen at such rapid speed?" Kaede replied as her grey eyebrows knitted together deep in thought.

"If you have forgotten, Kaede, our world and your world is several hundred years apart, this is the reason that Inuyasha is able to reincarnate. However, not in your world because it is impossible but ours, because of the hundred years apart." Kagome explained politely with a smile.

Kaede stared at her for a while and then replied, "This is very shocking. I didn't know this could ever happen... However, what you said does make sense... Therefore, I accept it... May I ask of you to ask Inuyasha to come in?" Kaede ended as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and went towards the exit as swiped away the wooden cartain hanging above her and shouted, "Inuyasha! You can come in now!" and gestured with one of her hands at Inuyasha to come in.

Inuyasha turned away from the tree he was staring at and walked towards Kagome and then into the hut. He sat down beside Kagome with his hands folded across his chest with a bored look on his tanned face. Kaede placed her hands on the table that separated the both of them and looked sternly at Inuyasha, "Now, I shall tell you all where is Miroku and the others... I think they have the right to know this, after all, they were with Inuyasha during the past."

"Who? What? Past? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha replied confused.

"Never mind. Just be quiet and listen carefully." Kaede replied firmly glaring at Inuyasha for a moment before her eyes focussed back at Kagome.

"Kagome, lots of things has passed since this three years. Miroku and Sango... Their both at Sango's village, guarding the place from demons. Shippo, well , he is in another nearby village, about three miles from here... Well, Kikyo... She is at the Shrine... She went there to see if the Jewel is okay... But, I don't know if you two are willing to see her... About Sesshoumaru, I am unsure of his whereabouts. As usual." She ended on a dull tone before Kagome slowly stood up and nodded with a smile.

Kagome replied politely with a bow, "Thank you. We shall go out and search for them!"

Kaede nodded and wished that a safe journey ahead and saw the out before she went back into her hut once again. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a raised eyebrow, "So... Now... Where are we going?"

Kagome said cheerfully, "Just follow me, I know what I'm doing." and walked briskly.

They arrived at the shrine after climbing what seemed like a never-ending flight of stairs. Inuyasha looked around the deserted place before asking a panting Kagome, "Where are we?"

Kagome did a gesture for Inuyasha to follow her as she pushed open a sliding door to reveal a kneeling lady who immediately stood up and turned towards them as her flowing her whipped gracefully to the back as she stared at the both of them before her eyes suddenly widened as she took a step towards Inuyasha with the same expression Kaede had, "Inu...yasha?" She said shocked of the person standing in front of her.

"Who are you? Do I know you? Kagome, is she a friend of yours?" Inuyashe cluelessly as he stared at the pale lady before him.

Kagome nodded and opened her mouth, "Inuyasha, this is Kikyo." she introduced.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo with a raised eyebrow, "Hi. Nice to meet you." He greeted after a moment's silence.

Kikyo went right in front of him till both of their eyes met each others, "So, it really _is_ you... But, how? It is ridiculous... You... You are human..."

Kagome nodded, "This is Inuyasha's reincarnation...I just met him, I was as shocked as you as well."

Kikyo's shockedexpression suddenly changed into a frozen one, "Why did you bring him here for? I don't want to see him anymore." She said before walked past them and was about to leave.

Kagome quickly said, "I know you are still angry about what he has done to you 50 years ago... But, can't you forgive him?I'm sure you are a little bit happy about seeing him once more... After all, you were lovers once."

Kikyo turned around, "But, he betrayed me.We were lovers once. But, not anymore." and turned around and left swiftly.

Kagome let out a sigh and turned to Inuyasha who was as confusedas before, "That woman's got issues."that was the only thing he said.

Kagome walked out of the shrine with a defeated sigh and said sadly, "Lets leave. It's nousestaying here anymore... I was hoping she would forgive you. Guess I was wrong."

Inuyasha followed behind her as they ventureddown the stairs again and in the midst of it he asked, "So where now?"

Kagome turned towards him and replied all cheerful again, "Tofind the cutest fox demon I've ever met. Shippo!" and she suddenly ran down the stairswith Inuyasha chasing after her.

-ChapterEND-

* * *

I'm done with a chapter! Yay! Oh yah, I'll update the other as well, cause many peopleare also waiting for the other story i've got. If you're free and know the anime 'full metal alchemist' feel free to go there and read it! Besides that i hope you've enjoyed this chapter of lost desire. I'll try my best to update! I promise! Heres an extra 'skit' for ya to entertain yourself with it... 

Me: (sigh) If i don't update sooner, I'm gonna get chased with a chopping knife all over the place... The poor me... T.T

Reader: (evil laughter) Serves you right, YOU SLOWPOKE! (evil twinkle in eye) You better update faster or else... I'll SPAM YOUR STORIES! (evil laughter)

Me: Wahhh! Such a scary reader! I don't like you! What ARE you doing in MY story anyway! You intruder! Get out! (points finger at... (errr) the end of the page!)

Reader: (death glare) (hand takes up pen knife) What did you sayyyy? Hmmmmm? Pardon mmmeee? (walks towards me slowly)

Me: (eyes widen as i hug the nearest pillar in fear) Ekk...! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all! I said nothing! Serious! (whispers: save mmmeeee... Anybody... ANYBODY! I'm gonna get slashed... Wahhhh NOOO...)

Me: I'll promise I'll update! I promise! I PROMISE! Just... Just...Put that knife down... And nobody gets hurt... Okay? Put... the knife... dooowwnn...

Reader: (throws knife to the ground and shrugs) Okay then, but if you donnn'ttt... (evil twinkle and smirks)

Me: (nods repeatedly)(sees the reader slowly walk away) Phew... That was so close... (walks towards the knife and picks it up) Hmm... (inspects knife) (mouth opens as eye widens) (darkness fills room) Its... Its... FAKE... (kneels down) NOOOOOOO... He tricked MEE...NOOOO (stabs knife into myself repeatedly) It's FAKE! FAKKKEE!

-end-

* * *

-.-ll er... right... That was the end of the weirdest skit ever and lamest as well as I always say the 'reader' person ain't directed at YOU readers... it's just for entertainment sake... Though i don't think it entertained anybody... But aw well... I tried... 


	8. Grown Up

BALACENIA: OH GOD. SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams while running around in circles* MUMMMYYYYYYY. *increases speed till legs become a whirl and tears fly freely from irises*

READER: COME BACK YOU! YOU'VE BEEN M.I.A FOR THREE YEARS ALREADY! HOW DARE YOU! I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA JOIN THE CARCASS MOTEL* TODAY! TODAY I TELL YOU! *chases with a gigantic, human-sized sword that looks familiarly like a certain half-demon's.*

BALACENIA: NOOOOO. PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! *grabs leg and peers up pleadingly* If you kill me now, you'll have no more chapters! That's the main reason why I'm here!

READER: *Places sword at Balacenia's neck* I can always get someone else. *evil glint shines in eyes and a smirk resembling a lunatic's lifts a side of the READER's lips.*

BALACENIA: NO! T.T!! The new writer doesn't have my ideas! Er er… The new writer doesn't have the same writing style as me! The rest will be able to tell it's not me! *Desperately thinks of other things to convince the scary reader*

READER: The new writer will definitely be more diligent than _you. _And the readers don't cherish _you,_ they just want a new chapter. Which you've taken freaking _three years _ to post. *flames burn in scary eyes*

BALACENIA: *suddenly recalls* That sword's fake right! Just like that pen knife you used to threaten me with in the second part of Chapter seven! It is, isn't it! HAHA! I AIN'T SCARED ANYMORE. *stands up and places hands around the contours of my body, beaming confidently.*

READER: *raises eyebrow amusingly* _Fake?_ *Swiftly slices the nearest grass bush into half* _Fake?_

BALACENIA: *gasps dramatically* OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA END UP LIKE THAT BUSH!

(An unearthly scream is released from a certain author.)

Carcass Motel*: A slang of how people say 'death' or 'die'.

* * *

_**Lost Desire**_.

[CHAPTER EIGHT.]

Grown up.

________________________________________________________________________

Reaching the foot of the steps, Kagome suddenly turned with a bright smile, "Let's go say bye to Kaede!" And cheerfully went off to the stated place.

Stunned by her sudden request, Inuyasha stood in his spot, blinked several times as he registered the information before heading off. Pushing away the thin hay-constructed curtain that blocked the entrance, he entered the tiny wooden house. Kagome acknowledged him with another small smile. Kaede waited for him to take a seat before continuing, "Are you sure you want to look for the others?"

Kagome responded with a determined nod, "I want to see how all the others are… After all, they must be worried about me…" She explained with a small smile as the eagerness in her eyes dimmed for a moment when the dreaded memory surfaced in her mind.

She suddenly turned towards the silver-hair teen beside her and flashed a grin, "Besides! I've got Inuyasha here. I should be fine." She assured the worried old lady.

Kaede scrutinized the said figure in doubt as one of her grey eyebrows rose, "He's rather useless as a human actually." She finally concluded after a moment's silence.

Insulted greatly by that comment, he slammed the wooden table with one hand and let out an outburst, "What did you say, old hag?!" Before glaring at her heatedly with fury blazing in his piercing yellow irises.

Now both grey eyebrows rose, "If he carries on like this in this world, he won't last long."

Kagome had to hold Inuyasha back just so he wouldn't launch towards Kaede, giving a sheepish smile, her pink lips separated, "I think we'll go now! Say bye, Inuyasha!"

"I HOPE WE NEVER MEET AGAIN! OLD HAG!" And that was how he bid farewell while being pushed out of the hut by the raven-haired lady.

Taking a bow and two bags of arrows just in case, she looked towards Inuyasha who was staring at the weapons in curiosity. Kagome suddenly regretted bringing him here. He did not even know how to defend himself.

All of the sudden, the image of a tentacle piercing through him flashed across her mind. Her eyes widened in trauma before she grit her teeth tight and shook her head, "No. I won't let that happen again."

Thrusting a sword in his direction, she gave a small smile and jerked her head once towards the weapon in her palm, "You'll need it." She said softly.

Looking towards the sword with his silver eyebrows raised, he took it and inspected it for a moment, smoothing the black sheathe with his index finger, he gave a boyish grin, "You're serious, aren't you?" And strapped it across his chest, leaving it to dangle at his back.

She gave a smile that flaunted her straight white teeth, "Will you stay with me throughout?" She questioned hesitantly, clasping the strap of her arrow bag tight.

A boyish grin appeared again as his yellow eyes sparkled with a slight devilish look in them, "I'll try. I didn't sign up for this, you know. You dragged me in."

She chuckled, "You did the moment you agreed to jump into that well with me. So no excuses of running, you hear? Besides, aren't you curious to see how you were in the past?"

Eyebrows knitted as he appeared deep in thought, "Is it worth it?" He suddenly inquired after the silence as his head snapped up.

Happiness vanished from her brown eyes and pain took over, "That depends," Forcing a smile she continued, "Let's go!"

Walking along a desolated forest that seemed to consists of no other living creatures besides the trees and them, Kagome was busy trying to remember the directions Shippo gave her to the new village he was going to live at after Naraku's death. She looked at the split path which they had stopped at, with a finger pointed outward, she scratched her head, leaving a silky black hair ruffled, "Was it this path…," She pointed to the left, "Or this path?" Her finger went to the right.

"Damn, you mean you don't know?! What type of local are you?! I thought you always came here! We're lost before we're even _halfway_ through our journey!"

Turning towards her partner with irritation upon her features, she placed a finger to her lips, "Shush! I'm trying to think! You can't blame me! I haven't been here for three years!"

Staring at her unconvinced, Inuyasha folded his arms and waited impatiently, but obeyed the request of keeping silent. Desperately trying to recall, she said unconfidently, "I think it should be… This path?" And her index finger pointed to the right.

Muttering under his breath as he followed behind her, "You better be right. Or this will just be an absolute waste of time."

Kagome was absolutely right, because before them, stood a humble village with several people pacing back and forth along the lanes. She gave a proud smile, "My memory didn't fail me!" She cried happily.

Walking in she looked around to ask a person for a certain fox demon that lived here, spotting a young lady she ran towards her with a smile, "I'm so sorry, but is there a fox demon named Shippo living here?" She inquired politely.

Shocked by the oddly-dressed young lady before her, the kimono-clad girl did not appear to have heard her question because she gave a small apologetic smile and appeared to have an expression of incomprehension. Kagome repeated her question patiently. Her mouth shaped an 'o' before she replied, "Shippo! Yes, yes! He lives here!" She replied with a smile.

Giving her detailed directions as she animatedly pointed left and right whenever needed, she gave a bow when she finished. Bowing back gratefully, Kagome thanked her and waved her farewell as she left.

Running back to where Inuyasha was standing, waiting for her with a bored expression, she gave a satisfied smile, "I know where he is!" And grabbed for Inuyasha's hand, dragging him along.

Ending up in the middle of yet another forest, she looked around for that familiar pint-sized, adorable little fox that used to cling on to her everyday. Spotting only a solitary figure that looked hardly like anyone familiar, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "She told me Shippo was here…" She muttered, still looking around.

"Are you sure you even got the place right?"

She looked at him, furious that he had doubted her once again, "Yes! She told me Shippo was here! She told me he'll probably be here because he always came here!" She exclaimed with full confidence.

"Ka- Kagome?" A voice suddenly came from behind, sounding clearly shocked.

She whirled around upon hearing her name and was staring directly into a pair of green irises, those green irises became filled with shock, "Kagome! It really is you!" The figure exclaimed in surprise.

The green irises looked familiar before she looked down and spotted a familiar fox tail, "Shippo?! _You're_ Shippo?! But but, you're the same height as me! Aren't you supposed to be…," She had to bend down to indicate his height, "This tall?"

"It's been three years, Kagome! I would've grown by than! And fox demons grow kinda fast… (Author's Note: This has no leads or whatever, I just came up with it, I hope you guys don't mind… XD)" Shippo exclaimed.

She smiled and hugged him tight, "Ahhh!! I missed you so much! You've grown so much! Too bad I can't call you adorable anymore…" She commented with a pout of pity.

He grinned, "You can call me handsome if you want!" And chuckled.

Kagome chuckled along before she suddenly recalled amidst all the happiness, "Ah! Shippo! I came here to meet you with a purpose!" She went back to Inuyasha's side, whose expression was one of confusion.

"Inuyasha?! You're _alive?!_ B-B-But! I-I-I-I-I! You were clearly dead! The-The-They burnt you till you were ashes?!" His mouth fell agape as his green irises widened in horror, "ARE YOU A GHOST?!"

* * *

HOHOHO! I'M FINALLY POSTING A NEW CHAPTER AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! 'READER', AREN'T YOU HAPPY? AREN'T YOU TOUCHED?

READER: *glares* You better continue. Or I won't just bring the sword. I'll bring the owner along too. *familiar evil glint in eyes again*

EEP. *gulp*

(Reviews, anyone? My old readers should probably be gone by now. After all, it's been _three_ years. :X But I will definitely be VERY VERY touched if they _actually_ CAME BACK! Man, I think I'll be speechless. Other than that, new readers! I say A VERY BIG WELCOME TO ALL OF YOU. 3)

P.S Any grammatical errors, spelling errors and whatever else. I apologize for them very greatly. *bows*

P.P.S And as I always say, the 'READER' nor the conversation between the 'READER' and BALACENIA [ME] was not meant to be of any offense. If it _did_ offend anyone, my sincere apologies. :X

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA [SERIES OR MANGA]. AT ALL. **


End file.
